Sous le Vent
by Cladisse
Summary: Roy Mustang accéder au Trône du généralissime et tente d'ecarter Edward Elric de la prochaine guerre Qui approche ... Roy X Ed
1. Chap 1: Sous les étoiles

**Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire ne se passe pas après le film. Selon ma logique, Edward est resté dans le monde d'Amestris, et Alphonse à retrouver son corps...**

**Sous les étoiles.****٭**

Thème Song: Carlos Valera – Una Palabra.

La fête pouvait commencer sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. L'immensité du globe solaire donnait une couleur orangée au cœur de la ville de Central dont les rues pavés se vidaient au fur et à mesure. Une douce odeur de pin cuit et de fleurs s'étalait dans l'ensemble du paysage.

Au QG de Central, les militaires fêtaient leur nouveau souverain, le Généralissime Roy Mustang. Les festivités commençaient à peine, mais le roi de la fête remarqua qu'une personne était absente, ceci n'empêcha pas à Roy de lever son verre de champagne et se s'approcher du micro au centre de la vaste pièce.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs... Chers Collègues, je me célèbre en ce jour, évidemment ! »

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle, accompagnés de celui du Flame Alchemist. Les fenêtres ouvertes offraient encore la simple lumière du soleil baignant dans l'harmonie.

« - Aujourd'hui, vous faites de moi un homme comblé, et j'ai atteint mon but. Je vous montrerais que ceci en valait la peine, croyez-moi. Mais d'abord, en ce jour de fête, comment rester sobre alors que notre amie, la chère Gracia Hughes nous a fait grâce de son modeste présent ! »

Il inclina la tête en direction de la femme en question qui lui rendit son sourire, mais en même temps leva son verre non loin de la fontaine de champagne modestement posée sur une table longue de trois mètres.

Gracia n'avait pas lever la main trop vite quant à la quantité commandée qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle en avait donc prit un peu plus, mais ceci ne sembla perturber personne car de nouveau, les rires illuminèrent la salle. Des rires joyeux.

« - C'est pourquoi, je vous offre pleine satisfaction ! Continua Roy, ne vous privez pas mes amis, buvons à notre santé ! Demain, c'est congé ! »

Il écarta le micro de sa bouche, et but une gorgée du liquide argenté sous les applaudissement et les rires, même Riza Hawkeye prenait part à la partie. Elle avait su mettre de côté son sérieux habituel pour se joindre aux rires, à la buvette, et à la célébration de l'homme à qui elle avait voué une totale fidélité.

Alphonse Elric, son verre à la main s'approcha de Roy. Le corbeau flamboyant écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

Alphonse était habillé d'un costard noir, et à son bras trônait une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus habillée d'une robe foncée et gracieuse.

La raison de son étonnement était tel que voir ainsi le cadet Elric le rendait toujours septique. Il avait prit l'habitude de l'armure imposante et chaleureuse. Maintenant que Alphonse avait son corps, et de plus, qu'il était bel homme, il se sentait bien petit face à cet imposant charme.

« - Alphonse ! S'exclama Roy en lui serrant la main. »

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme à son côté et lui baisa sa main gantée:

« - Mademoiselle Rockbell, toujours aussi ravissante. »

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait puis croisa le regard d'un Alphonse calme, et joyeux.

Celui-ci prit la parole;

« - Winry et moi venons tout juste d'arriver, mais... »

Il sembla hésiter, tout en respirant profondément. Malgré sa belle allure, sa grande taille, et son visage mature, Alphonse n'en restait pas moins fidèle à lui-même. Toujours aussi intimidé, et embêté lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère;

« - ...Edward ne devrait pas tarder. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avec ses recherches, et que.. »

Un sourire désolé apparut sur le visage d'Alphonse. Il avait l'habitude de passer de tels messages maintenant;

« - Et que de toute manière la fichue réception de ce foutu Colonel pouvait attendre encore un peu. »

Roy reconnut bien là un message de la part du FullMetal Alchemist ! Il resta de marbre, mais un sourire taquin trainait au coin de ses lèvres. Peu après Alphonse s'excusa de la part de son frère, comme d'habitude et partit avec Winry vers la fontaine dorée de champagne.

**~.~.~.~**

L'étreinte mortelle de la fatigue submergea le jeune homme lorsqu'il acheva de lire le dernier rapport de la vingtaine de piles de bouquins qui le narguait fièrement à ses genoux.

Il referma le dossier d'un ton las, et soupira. Cependant, il réussit à se lever, et dégourdir un peu ses jambes qui étaient restées pliées. Il rangea alors ses rapports puis sortit de la bibliothèque nationale de Central sous l'œil sévère de la gardienne et le regard des premières lueurs de la lune.

Le vent soufflait sur ses mèches blondes rebelles et il ferma les yeux le temps de respirer une bouffée d'air fraiche.

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint !

« - Le Co...Le Grrr... Le... ! »

Il se précipita en courant dans ses appartements et se hâta de prendre une douche froide. Rien de meilleur pour se réveiller simplement d'une allée à la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'il était à l'armée et sans but précis, il s'occupait principalement d'aider Shiesca pour triller et ranger les rapports militaires récents ou non. Le travail étant rude mais s'avérant parfois passionnant, les heures supplémentaires étaient souvent mentionnées dans sa paye...

Dix-minutes plus tard, il cherchait de quoi se vêtir pour une soirée. Finalement, il s'autorisa un sourire au miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, et il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se crêper le chignon pour trouver de quoi se mettre sur les fesses. Il mit alors un pantalon en cuir, comme de coutume, avec ses bottes, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir, et tout en sortant en direction de la salle des fêtes, il mit sa veste d'un ton tout aussi noir que le reste. Seuls ses cheveux au vent, et ses yeux dorés donnaient un peu de couleur à son teint mat.

Son style n'avait guère changé, mais son allure lui rendait à présent un semblant de maturité.

La salle des fêtes n'était pas loin, juste à vingt minutes à pied de la caserne. Il y fut arriver rapidement en courant. Cependant, il décida cette fois-ci à l'avance de ne pas faire une entrée fracassante. Il attendit alors de reprendre haleine derrière la grande porte, et ne poussa celle-ci qu'une fois le rouge à ses joues ayant définitivement disparu.

Il trouva Alphonse et Winry assis à une table, près à faire feu sur les apéritifs, puis du regard il chercha le roi de la fête...

Depuis que Al et Winry étaient ensemble, lui-même se sentait à l'écart. « Portant la chandelle ». C'était pénible, mais il aimait revoir son frère sourire, et rien de tel que le regard enivrant de la belle blonde pour retrouver la pêche !

**~.~.~.~ **

Roy parlait avec tout le monde, gardait le sourire, buvait beaucoup. Et s'impatientait. Il attendait une certaine personne, mais pour une certaine raison...L'alcool commençait à lui faire oublier pourquoi.

Soudain, son cœur se balança, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre même sur ses deux pieds.

Il venait soudainement de se souvenir quelle était cette raison, et décida de finir son verre d'une traite. Une fois celui-ci vide, il avança prudemment vers la personne qu'il avait cru voir, et comme pour s'assurer que c'était vrai, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme;

« - Bonsoir FullMetal, récita-t-il lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui. »

Le concerné se retourna et le vit, en face de lui.

« - Tu es en retard, dit-il »

Edward ne broncha pas. Il le savait ! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en informe.

Il bredouilla un faible « félicitations », et s'éloigna vers le banquet.

Roy esquissa une grimace d'un air évident. « Morphale... »

***Profite-en bien, car c'est fini...**

Sur cette simple pensée il alla se rechercher à boire d'un air sobre et fier.

**~.~.~.~**

Tout deux ne s'étaient plus croisés de la soirée. Ils voguaient parmi les invités.

La salle se réchauffait de la belle ambiance, mais le jeune blondinet finit par en avoir assez de rougir de chaleur. Il sortit s'aérer dans la cour.

Il était là, debout, sa main métallique dans la poche, l'autre tenant fermement son verre de champagne et il profitait de la brise rafraichissante de la soirée.

Il entendit derrière lui la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer. Quelqu'un venait vers lui. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui.

Alphonse s'approcha de lui, et lui sourit.

« - Comment va-tu ? Lui demanda t-il

Bien... J'ai juste un peu chaud. »

Alphonse lui lança un sourire réconfortant, comme si à sa simple présence il pouvait chasser tout les maux de la terre. Edward y répondit en faisant cogner son verre à celui de son cadet, puis il but une gorgée.

« - Winry et moi rentrons, nous sommes fatigués.

Ne faites pas de bêtises »

Alphonse rigola, puis une fois prêt de la porte, il rajouta;

« - Toi non plus surtout ! Bonne soirée ! »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une ombre noire se faufila sur son côté pour le laisser passer puis une fois que Alphonse fut éloigné, il sortit dehors.

Roy approchait...

Edward le sentait...

Mais pourquoi ceci le perturbait tant ? Son intuition l'avertissait...

L'alchimiste de flamme se posa à ses côtés puis soupira d'aise. Edward versa un regard sur lui, mais malheureusement pour lui Roy le vit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda celui-ci »

Le regard d'Edward se détourna rapidement;

« - Rien. Rien du tout. »

Les étoiles semblaient brillantes, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient prendre la parole. Sauf si bien-sûr, la conversation portait sur le devoir de toutou galeux;

« - Tu compte vraiment rester dans l'armée maintenant que tu n'en a plus besoin ? Demanda Roy en terminant de nouveau son verre »

Le blondinet sembla perplexe mais sa réponse n'étonna point l'alchimiste flamboyant.

« - C'est terminé pour nos recherches maintenant que Al à retrouvé son corps, mais... Je ne peux retourner à une vie « normale » comme ça, sans travail, et sans études...-

- Alphonse à bien entreprit de trouver du travail, lui...

- Oui mais pour ça, il compte aller dans la boucherie qu'entretiens notre maître...Du moins son mari...

- Et toi, sa ne te tente pas ?

- Pas du tout...-

- Mais ici non plus ça ne te plaira pas d'avantage ! Qui sait où les missions peuvent t'emmener... »

Edward se tourna vers Roy, et pour la première fois de la journée, il le regarda dans les yeux;

« - Où voulez-vous en venir, Co...Grrr...Général ? »

Roy s'autorisa un sourire, puis un vague regard vers les étoiles avant que son visage s'aggrave durement. Voilà pourquoi il cherchait tant la présence du garçon aujourd'hui. Le blondinet n'allait pas tarder à savoir pourquoi son intuition le mettait en garde. C'était surtout une garde contre lui-même.

***Ne t'énerve pas, pensa Edward pour lui même.**

« - Les choses changent à présent... Il y a des rebellions. Des protestants qui croient encore à l'harmonie qu'aurait pu leur procurer les homonculus. Des rumeurs disent qu'ils en ont même créer un.

Quoi ?? »

Edward se crispa, et sembla effaré. Pourquoi les cauchemars persistaient ?!

« - Dans c'est cas-là c'est décidé, je reste ! Mais Al, il faut qu'il s'éloigne le plus...

- Hors de Question, FullMetal ! Tu reste en dehors de ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Roy le regarda en se faisant imposant et convainquant.

« - Il va y avoir une guerre à coup sûr. Aujourd'hui et demain sont des jours particuliers, et tout le monde le sait. »

Riza, accompagnés de certains militaires comme Havoc et Fulman sortirent et s'approchèrent d'eux. Quand ils virent que le ton montait entre le blondinet et leur Généralissime, ils restèrent plus loin, mais ne manquèrent pas un mot de leur conversation.

Les deux rivaux ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de leur présence. Mais Roy parlait pour tout le monde;

« - Nous fêtons nos vies aujourd'hui, et demain sera comme...Le soleil avant la tempête. Les protestants sont plus nombreux que tu le crois, et nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils décident de faire d'autres sacrifices pour créer des homonculus !

Raison de plus pour que j'y participe ! »

Roy broya son verre dans sa main;

« - Te rend tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Écoute-tu ce que je dis ?

Parfaitement et je...

Je ne te laisserais pas le choix, Edward... »

Des yeux dorés le regardait durement;

« - Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Edward

Tu as dix-neuf ans cette année. Tu a toute ta vie devant toi, et tu as suffisamment vécu de choses bouleversantes. Une guerre, Edward, tu ne sais pas ce s'est..

Non, mais je peux vous aider ! »

Roy lança un furtif regard en direction de ses subordonnées qui ne les lâchaient pas d'un mot. Il inspira profondément, et regarda Edward..

« - Ma génération à déjà vécu des guerres que toi-même tu ne peux t'imaginer..Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais devoir prendre en main le pays, et faire de mon mieux pour le protéger. Je ne compte pas verser le sang si je n'y suis pas obligé. Mais des morts, ça... C'est inévitables... Il y en aura. »

Un long moment silencieux s'incrusta avant que Roy ne poursuive;

« - En gros, je ne laisserais pas un homme tel que toi participé à cette guerre. Ton frère à besoin de toi, et ta famil...

Ma famille ? Répéta Edward, éclatant d'un seul coup.

Winry Rockbell, Pinako Rockbell... Demande donc à cette vieille femme si elle te laisserait partir en guerre ! Edward, j'ai du longtemps y réfléchir mais ma décision reste la même. Si tu ne veux pas démissionner, alors sache que tu es viré ! »

La lune reflétait leurs silhouettes dont leurs ombres étaient portées par la lumière émanant de la salle des fêtes. Le vent soufflait dans leur cheveux comme pour intensifier le son bruyant des oreilles d'Edward. Celui-ci sentait qu'il allait faire un malheur. D'abord il hésita à répliquer, puis se tourna en direction du chemin du retour. Se retournant subitement, il regarda à tour de rôle les personnes présentes dehors, y comprit Roy Mustang. Sa voix se voulait pleines de reproches, mais c'est d'un air légèrement vexé qu'il finit par dire;

« - Il y a bien une seule chose que vous n'avez jamais su comprendre, G-é-n-é-r-a-l. Toute ma vie à été comme une guerre. Je me suis battu. Et ce n'est pas en comptant le nombre de morts qu'il y a eu dans ma vie que je compte mon expérience vécue. Prenez-le comme vous voudrez de toute manière, mais vous auriez pu au minimum commencez par demander mon avis avant de juger à ma place ce qui était bon pour moi et ce qui ne l'était pas ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, bercé par le vent.

Ses paroles et son calme avait fait beaucoup d'ahuris. Mais Roy fut soulagé. Dans un sens il préférait cela qu'une scène en public...

***Mais si tu savais, seulement... FullMetal... Si tu savais la deuxième et capitale raison qui me pousse à cela..., pensa t-il tout en le regardant s'éloigner**


	2. Chap 2: Sous la pluie

**Sous la pluie****″**

Thème Song: Roy Orbison – Blue Bayou

Furieux, Edward longeait les murs du QG de Central pour finir à ses appartements. De là, il sortit sa grosse valise de son armoire, et commença à la remplir de vêtements, de photos et de bibelots en tout genre. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il abandonna le reste, et rendit sa clé à la femme de l'accueil.

Une fois dehors, il se précipita vers le marchand de journaux le plus proche pour prendre un prospectus sur les arrêts de train. Il constata avec un tic nerveux que le prochain train pour Risembool n'était pas disponible avant demain après-midi.

***Al...Emmène-moi..., pensa t-il en levant la tête vers le ciel noir.**

Il fit une moue tout en repensant que pas loin de une heure auparavant son frère l'avait averti de son départ, emmenant au passage Winry avec lui...

Il soupira et se mit en quête d'un hôtel encore disponible. En chemin, il croisa Hawkeye qui rentrait chez elle.

Il marmonna un « bonsoir » et traça sa route, mais elle lui lança un bref signe de la main; évidente façon de lui faire entendre qu'il peut rester sans se sauver.

Il revint alors sur ses pas, d'un air évidemment blasé.

« - Tout va bien Edward ? Où va -tu ? Demanda Riza, laissant son geste en suspend sur l'entrée de La porte de son immeuble. »

Il la regarda un moment se demandant si elle se payait sa tête.

« - Je vais chercher de quoi pioncer ! Répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Mais la jeune femme comprit sa colère et le gratifia d'un sourire triste.

« - Ed...Je comprend ta colère... Je comprend, mais il faut le comprendre...

Ouais ouais, bon bonne nuit ! »

Il commença à partir quand il entendit de nouveau la voix du Lieutenant;

« - Et où va tu dormir ? »

Il s'arrêta net.

« - Je n'ai pas de canapé dans mon appartement, ni de chambre d'invité, mais je connais une personne qui pourra te loger cette nuit. »

Edward voyait bien de qui elle parlait et n'avait certainement pas envie. Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle et répondit:

« - Non merci ! Ne vous en fait pas. Bonne nuit. »

Il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne riposte.

En fait, finalement, il commença à regretter son geste lorsqu'il ne trouva nul part où aller.

***Fait chier! Pourquoi cette ville est si touristique !**

Il finit par se poser contre une statut d'homme qui bandait un arc dans le vide. S'asseyant à ses pieds, il posa son menton dans ses mains, ses coudes calés contre ses genoux.

Il commença à maudire cette journée quand la pluie s'abattit sur lui comme un château de carte.

Le regard dans le vide, il repensait au déroulement de la soirée et comment il avait fini sous la pluie. Il soupira longuement roulant les yeux au ciel. Ses cheveux humidifiés lui retombaient sur la figure tendit que lui-même trempé jusqu'aux os ne trouvait plus la force de se lever et chercher un abri plus confortable. Difficile de savoir si c'était l'eau ou autre chose qui coulait le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur sa veste noire.

Il leva le regard vers le lampadaire qui le réchauffait quelque peu, n'illuminant plus que lui dans les alentours.

Soudain il entendit une voix portée en son intention:

« - FullMetal. »

Une voix qu'il reconnut difficilement dans le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait avec rage sur les chemins pavés. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il reconnu Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang qu'il se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Il entendit derrière lui que les pas de ses « collègues » s'accéléraient pour le rattraper. Une main forte l'attrapa a son bras de chair qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette poigne.

« - Quoi ? crâcha rageusement. »

Roy relâcha sa prise, et le regarda un moment avec un air exaspéré. Riza arriva à sa suite et les abrita avec un grand parapluie.

« - Ne fait pas l'imbécile, viens. Je vais t'abriter.

Sans façon. Il pourrait y avoir des morts ! »

Roy fronça les sourcils;

« - Tu compte repartir à Risembool ?

J'ai le choix ? Demanda Edward d'un air ironique.

En attendant que le train n'arrive demain, tu voudras bien dormir à l'abri, rajouta le corbeau de flamme tout en ignorant le ton exploité par Edward Elric. »

C'est vrai quand y repensant, la nuit allait être longue dehors. Il jura pour lui-même et finit par suivre Mustang jusqu'à chez lui...


	3. Chap 3: Sous la fenêtre

**Sous la fenêtre.**

Thème Song:

Arrivés à destination, Edward faillit se faire un torticolis en levant trop haut la tête pour atteindre du regard le toit de la demeure Mustang.

« - Une question... Comment vous avez fait avec ce salaire miteux comme le vôtre pour avoir une telle maison ?

Question d'intimidation professionnel, répondit Roy pour plaisanter. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata avec un soupçon d'admiration que le salon était la première pièce de la vaste demeure. Roy lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé non loin d'une cheminée.

Le patron de la demeure s'empressa d'y mettre du bois, et l'alluma rapidement. Il demanda à Edward de lui donner sa veste et ses chaussures pour les mettre près du feu.

« - Pour le reste va donc prendre une douche, c'est à l'étage. Des serviettes propres sont à ta disposition. »

Edward grommela dans sa fausse barbe tout en montant. Mais il redescendit bien vite, et demanda;

« - Et je dors dans la baignoire ? »

il leva les bras et baissa la tête vers ses vêtements mouillés qu'il portait. Roy comprit le message et s'éloigna dans une pièce reliée au salon. Il en ressortit avec des vêtements blanc à la main et les tendit au blondinet.

« - Tiens, tu mettras ça. Ce sera peut-être un peu grand pour toi, mais tu fera avec le temps que tes vêtements sèches. »

Edward s'en contenta et remonta se doucher.

Pendant ce temps Roy prépara rapidement la chambre d'ami, et concocta un petit plat. Il avait faim...

Il sortit un petit verre et se versa un peu de rhum. Malgré la tonne de champagne qui grouillait déjà dans son cerveau, il avait besoin de boire... Lorsqu'il termina son verre, il entendit une voix derrière lui;

« - Ça vous suffit pas de vous lâchez en plein public, il faut en plus que vous vous acheviez maintenant. »

Roy se retourna et vit en face de lui un jeune homme qui plongeait largement dans son pantalon blanc, et sa chemise du même ton. Il esquissait une moue tout en croisant les bras.

Roy s'autorisa un sourire bien placé, puis répondit;

« - Je suis chez moi, et de là je vois que je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

Faites moi donc un café, et on en reparle... »

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda le blond s'éloigner dans le salon et s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un rouge bordeaux.

**~.~.~.~ **

Edward se sentait très mal à l'aise. Objectivement, il n'était pas dans la demeure de son supérieur hiérarchique mais chez son ancien supérieur, un homme dont il ne connaissait rien en fin de compte en dehors du travail. Un tasse de café se posa sous ses yeux sur la table basse.

« - Ne me donne pas d'ordre sous mon toit je te prie, FullMetal.

Vous aurez remarquez que je suis légèrement furax contre vous, alors je m'impose ce droit. Ensuite je crois que c'est très mal placé de votre part de m'appeler « FullMetal » ... »

Roy lui donna raison. Mais l'habitude était quelque chose d'irréversible parfois.

Edward but longuement son café tout en repensant à son licenciement et les raisons de cette chose...

« - Dites, vous pourriez m'en dire plus la soit-disant guerre qui va bientôt se produ...

Il est minuit et quarante minutes, il pleut, l'orage se prépare, et je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça... N'a tu pas un sujet plus distrayant ? Ou bien souhaite-tu aller dormir ? »

Edward se tut.

Il pensait. Il pensait. Et il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il tourna le regard vers l'alchimiste de flamme.

Celui-ci regardait le feu s'embraser.

« - Vous m'avez vraiment viré parce que selon vous, je suis trop jeune ? Je ne vous croie pas... »

Roy déglutit tout en continuant de fixer le feu;

« - Et pourquoi ça ?

Vous... Vous savez vous mettre à la place des autres... Et je suis sûr que vous ne m'auriez pas empêché de faire de qu'il me plaît pour ça...

Ça ?? C'est une guerre Edward.

Oui, mais vous savez que j'ai des connaissances pour ce qui est des homonculus, alors pourquoi m'avoir viré ? »

Roy se tourna lentement vers lui. Il le fixa. Le blond en face de lui était sûr d'avoir touché au vrai. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi. Mais...Comprendrait-il ? Et si il le savait, n'aurait t-il pas des arguments convaincants tout de même ?

« - Tu ne comprendrais pas...

Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je sais réfléchir voyez-vous ! Répondit Ed sous le ton de l'ironie. »

Ils se fixaient. Puis Edward retourna à la contemplation de sa tasse d'un air exaspéré.

Après un petit silence, il se leva et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Roy le suivit, et lui montra le chemin.

La chambre d'ami était à l'étage, à côté de la chambre de Roy. Celui-ci laissa Edward se coucher puis retourna dans le salon où il rangea la tasse et son verre dans la cuisine, puis s'installa devant le feu en attendant qu'il s'éteigne.

**~.~.~.~ **

Roy ouvrit les yeux et constata bien vite qu'il s'était endormi devant le feu, lui même endormi depuis longtemps. Il regarda l'horloge, puis poussa un soupir.

« - Trois heures... »

Les étoiles étaient bien hautes dans le ciel. Le corbeau flamboyant se leva du canapé et monta à l'étage. Passant devant la chambre d'ami, il s'arrêta sur son chemin.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit la silhouette endormie d'Edward. Il s'approcha à pas de loup.

Doucement mais surement il posa sa main contre la joue du jeune homme.

« - Tu ne comprendrais pas, susurra t-il »

Il caressa la peau douce d'Edward, jusqu'à son épaule. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Edward ne dormait pas. Toujours autant intrigué, il réfléchissait à demain, à hier, à aujourd'hui. Mais à présent ses pensées étaient floues, sans aucun sens. Il sentait le contact des doigts de l'alchimiste de flamme sur son cou, sur sa joue, et sur son épaule de chair. Il frissonna tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Puis il entendit des pas retournant vers la porte et celle-ci se refermer.

**~.~.~.~ **

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était encore plus intrigué. Malgré tout ce geste l'avait apaisé. Il se sentait étrangement bien, sans pouvoir s'endormir...

Il se leva sortit de la chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le pluie s'était arrêtée.

Il descendit les marches et une fois au salon, il vérifia si ses vêtements étaient bien secs.

Il remit son pantalon, et lança un furtif regard en direction de l'horloge. Trois heures, et cinquante minutes. Il s'assit sur le canapé et remit ses chaussures. Il voulait profiter du sommeil de Roy pour s'en aller. Ce serait sans doute plus simple après tout...

Il commença à ôter la chemise qui avait sur le dos, puis finalement la garda.

***Son odeur... Je porte son odeur et...Ce n'est pas grave il doit en avoir plein d'autre des chemises.**

Il mit sa veste noire par dessus la chemise blanche de Roy.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée il sursauta en rentrant en collision avec une personne de grande taille.

« - Col...Euh Général ! »

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de celui-ci, quelque peu endormit, mais bien conscient de ce que Edward s'apprêtait à faire.

« - Il est quatre heure du matin, FullMetal... Où compte-tu aller ? »

En guise de réponse, Edward lui donna un coup de poing, pas méchant, dans l'épaule;

« - Je ne m'appelle pas FullMetal ! »

Il contourna l'homme aux allures endormies et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il ferma sa veste pour dissimuler son « petit » vol. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, de nouveau une forte poigne lui agrippa le bras.

Il se retourna vivement et confronta un moment le regard du FlameAlchemist.

« - Ma chemise...

Je la garde, tiens ! S'exclama Edward

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ?

Vous croyez pas que vous m'avez deja pas pris assez ? Je n'ai plus d'emploi vous ferait-je remarquez... »

Aucune réponse. Edward repensa au geste qu'avait eu Roy en son intention une heure plus tôt.

Il fut troublé. Non pas par son geste mais plus par l'absence de réaction qu'il eu, lui. Il baissa la tête.

Maintenant qu'il était viré et qu'il s'apprêtait bientôt à partir à Risembool, il se sentait...Bizarrement triste. Roy le voyait bien maintenant. Il prit la petit tête blonde dans ses bras.

Celui ne réagi d'abord pas. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Roy Mustang allait lui manquer, malgré tout...

« - Je crois que j'ai compris... dit-il »

Il agrippa le dos du corbeau flamboyant dans un dernier élan pour que leur étreinte ne se desserre pas tout de suite...

« - Mais ça ne change en rien sur le fait que vous m'avez énervez...souffla-t-il »

Lorsque Edward s'éloigna, s'engouffrant dans la brume matinale, Roy le regarda. Un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres.

***Non tu ne comprends pas...**

**Que c'est de l'amour que je ressens...***


	4. Chap 4: Sous l'orage

**Merci pour votre soutient ^.^ Ca fait très plaisir, et encore désolée des quelques fautes qui traîne par ci, par là x ) **

Sous l'Orage.

Thème Song: Vic Mignogna – Nothing I Won't Give.

« - Rahhh ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Le propriétaire de cette voix endormie mais bien excitée, tendait son billet de train un peu déchiré au caissier avec un certain embêtement. Sa longue chevelure blonde était toute ébouriffée et il avait mal à dos à force d'avoir terminé sa nuit sur le banc de la gare...

Il se dirigea ensuite dans le train avec empressement et alla s'allonger sur la banquette qu'il jugea la plus confortable du train.

Il se remémora pleinement les milles et une fois que lui et Alphonse avaient pris le train durant quatre ans. Un souvenir qui lui faisait mal et en même temps beaucoup de bien.

« - Ils vont être étonnés de me voir à Risembool...murmura t-il pour lui-même »

Il s'étira comme un chat non conscient des quelques regards sur lui qui le dévisageait. Tout le monde pouvait reconnaitre le FullMetal Alchemist. Edward avait quelque peu grandit mais son visage enfantin restait le même tout en s'affinant.

Il ferma les yeux et ignora toutes les petites voix autour de lui.

Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures dont il profita pour se remémorer les années du passé, du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire mais quelqu'un lui en empêcha;

« - Excusez-moi, mon petit monsieur, les pieds ne sont pas autorisés sur les banquettes. »

Lentement mais sûrement Edward émergea de son pseudo-sommeil et s'apprêtait à faire le plus gros malheur dont il serait capable. Lorsqu'il se redressa il tomba nez à nez avec un sourire amical, de courts cheveux de jais, et des yeux tellement noirs que le gouffre lui-même s'y était perdu...

Sa bouche ouverte ne sortit aucun son tendis qu'il clignait des paupières. Derrière eux il entendit encore des voix, mais cette fois-ci elles étaient adressées à l'homme qui était devant lui.

« - Col...Euuh...Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Fut la seule phrase que put sortir le jeune homme en présence de Roy Mustang.

Pendant un instant il rêva que son licenciement ne soit qu'une blague et un prétexte pour qu'il est eu la superbe idée de retourner à Risembool, mais ce ne fut qu'un rêve...

Il enleva ses chaussures de la banquette et se rassit convenablement avant de dévisager sans ancien supérieur. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui et d'une voix exaspérée il lança;

« - Je ne t'aurais sans doute pas vu si je ne t'avais pas entendu hurler près de la caisse à billet. En même temps tu est si petit... »

Edward leva sa main droite dans un élan meurtrier, mais retint son geste lorsqu'il vit certains regards et surtout les gardes du corps du Généralissime...

« - Je vous emmerdes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Roy soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras. Les yeux mi-clos il lâcha d'un ton las;

« - Et bien je suis envoyé dans le petit village de Risembool pour raison professionnel...

Faites pas comme si j'étais un inconnu non plus ! Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, riposta Edward devant le silence du corbeau.

C'est malheureux, j'en convient mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire en quoi consiste ma visite à Risembool, tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée. »

Une fois encore Edward leva sa main mais la rebaissa bien vite;

« - Sans blague ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa malgré lui, mais disparu bien vite. Le ton qu'employa Roy fut des plus sérieux;

« - D'ailleurs tu à oublier de me rendre quelque chose...

La chemise je la garde... »

Roy lança un regard à ses gardes du corps qui ne semblaient nullement avoir entendu pour son plus grand réconfort;

« - Je ne parlais pas de ça, rajouta t-il d'un ton plus dur. »

Edward le dévisagea longuement avant d'esquisser une moue boudeuse. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une montre à gousset avec l'insigne de l'armée dessus.

« - Ce n'est pas un souvenir, désolé, termina Roy en la lui prenant. »

Edward ramena son visage près de la fenêtre d'où il voyait les nuages gris et noirs se multipliés dans le ciel. Il entendit un grondement venant de celui-ci.

« - Vous aviez surtout peur que je m'en serve même si je ne fais plus partit de l'armée, avouez... »

Roy se permit de sourire et tout en rangeant la montre dans sa poche il dit d'une voix mielleuse;

« - Non, jamais ! Puis de toute manière qui irait croire qu'un nabot comme toi fait partit de l'armée »

Une fois encore Edward leva sa main tout en se retournant vers Roy. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis doucement rabaissa sa main;

« - Attendez voir qu'on soit hors de vue de vos gardes du corps...

Pourquoi tu veux me faire un câlin ? Demanda Roy d'un ton plaisantin »

Le blondinet devint rouge de colère et se fit encore plus petit le long du trajet;

« - Je. Vous. Emmerdes... »

Roy partit dans un délire tout en riant bien fort.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à Risembool, ils descendirent accompagnés des gardes du corps.

« - Bon, et bien sur ce, je te laisses...Edward. »

Le blondinet lui lança un regard tout aussi meurtrier mais un peu moins quant à la manière qu'il avait eu de l'appeler.

« - Ah enfin, vous avez réussi à vous souvenir de mon prénom. »

Roy ne releva pas et serra main du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

***Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas partir sans te dire vraiment au-revoir...pensa le corbeau de flamme en s'éloignant.**

Il sentait sur lui le regard du petit blond jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue, s'échappant dans un chemin terreux, accompagné de l'ambiance mélancolique de l'orage qui tonnait à chacun de ses pas.

Edward le regarda jusqu'à ne plus le voir puis prit lui même un chemin bien différent du sien mais tout aussi terreux.

Il pria le petit Jésus pour que la pluie ne s'abatte pas sur lui avant d'être devant la maison de grand-mère Pinako.

Lorsqu'il tapa avec son poing d'acier sur la porte en bois de chêne, il entendit un chien japper bien fort et des pas lourds se diriger vers lui.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la vielle petite femme lâcha un hochet de surprise puis lui souris bien vite;

« - Viens, entre. »

Il ne se fit pas prier entendant l'orage. Il posa sa valise sur le parquet ciré tendit que Pinako appelait Alphonse et Winry.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers puis vit une blonde l'enlacer;

« - Ed ! Alors, on te manquait ? »

Son petit frère derrière lui souriait chaleureusement, mais bien vite Edward cassa l'ambiance.

« - J'me suis fais viré... »

La blonde le dévisagea longuement avant de lui donner une tape sur la tête tendis que son frère abordait une mine inquiète à présent.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu viens nous voir ! »

Il ne sut quoi répondre lorsque la blonde s'éloigna vers Alphonse. Celui-ci regarda son frère puis son sourire réapparut;

« - La guerre, c'est ça...

Comment est-tu au courant ? Demanda Edward

J'en ai longuement entendu parler lors de la soirée d'hier... »

Pinako leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le divan tendis qu'elle allait préparer des tasses de café bien chaudes...

« - Raconte moi tout, fit Alphonse déjà assis. »


	5. Chap 5: Sous la Brume Matinale

Sous la Brume Matinale.

Thème Song: FullMetal Alchemist Soundtrack – Omoïde.

Edward émergea lentement du sommeil puis lança un regard vers la fenêtre d'où il voyait parfaitement le ciel. Le soleil semblait coincé derrière un nuage qui s'étendait sur tout son champ de vision. Il y avait encore de la brume au matin et le vent semblait souffler très fort sur les arbres qui s'agitaient et perdaient leurs feuilles.

Le blondinet se leva et s'étira. Il descendit les marches qui l'amenèrent à la cuisine où Pinako fumait une pipe tout en lisant le journal.

« - Depuis quand le journal circule ici ? Demanda Edward en étouffant un bâillement. »

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire. De sa voix rauque et abimée par le tabac elle répondit;

« - Depuis que le nouveau souverain de ce pays s'est mis en tête de faire circuler correctement les informations de tout genre. C'est fort pratique, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse tout ça...Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas lu le journal. »

Edward tiqua longuement. Il s'assit en face de Pinako et bailla. Elle releva de nouveau la tête vers lui;

« - Alors comment va-tu ? »

Il gratta le bois de la table avec son doigt de métal puis soupira;

« - Bien... Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver du travail.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Alphonse à Dublith ? Demanda la vieille fumeuse.

- Non merci, je tiens à la vie. »

Tout en disant cela il esquissa un sourire en repensant à Izumi Curtis autrefois vivante et pleine de vitalité à revendre. Les souvenirs voguaient dans sa tête comme un puzzle à refaire. Il pensa au jour où lui et Al étaient arrivés à Dublith...

« - Tu ne veux quand même pas travailler ici avec Winry ? Rajouta Pinako en fronçant les sourcils

- Elle reste ici ? Oula, non... Sinon je peux creuser ma tombe tout de suite. »

Il s'étira de nouveau puis se leva pour s'approcher du meuble en bois de chêne où il attrapa une tasse et se rempli du café bouillant d'une cafetière en fer.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? »

La voix de la vieille femme résonna dans sa tête encore embuée par le sommeil. Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Pinako. Il se retourna vers elle et tenta de chercher une réponse dans ce regard vert qui en avait vu long dans la vie...

« - Je ne sais pas... Il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le meuble tout en portant à ses lèvres la tasse bouillante. Il tomba nez à nez avec une photo vieille de sept ans qui était dorée dans un cadre. Il l'examina avec nostalgie;

Il se tenait là, les cheveux courts et en bataille à côté de son frère qui commençait à peine à le surpasser d'une tête. Entre eux, Winry leur tirait chacun une oreille en esquissant un sourire heureux.

C'était peu après la mort de ses parents, il s'en souvient. Ils avaient tentés par tout les moyens de lui remontés le moral et ce n'était qu'un après midi d'été qu'ils y étaient parvenus en lui faisant chacun un bisou sur une joue et en chœur ils avaient criés « Je t'aime ! »

La jeune fille avait hurlée d'enthousiasme...

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il y repensait. Maintenant Winry avait fait son choix... Et elle avait choisit Alphonse.

Il faut dire qu'après que celui-ci est retrouvé son corps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune femme et lui, Edward, n'avait rien fait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Toujours à la caserne pour travailler...

Il plissa les yeux d'un air blasé.

***Et dire que ce n'était que du temps perdu...**

Soudain la voix de Pinako résonna de plus belle dans son esprit;

« - Le Généralissime fait une visite à Risembool. Tu étais au courant ? »

Edward, toujours son café au bout des lèvres fit des bulles à l'intérieur avant de se retourner vers la vieille pie;

« - Comment tu le sais ? Demanda t-il

- C'est écrit dans le journal »

Elle longea un article avec son doigt ridé et s'arrêta sur une phrase tout en la récitant;

« - Le Généralissime Roy Mustang à fait un arrêt hier soir à Risembool avant de faire un détour chez notre maire pour lui faire part d'un discours de circonstances. Il demande le soutien des troupes pour la prochaine guerre qui se prépare ! Encore un fichu souverain qui va nous emmenez à notre perte ! S'exclama Pinako. »

Edward posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la table et alla lire derrière l'épaule de la vieille mécanicienne. Il soupira et rajouta;

« - Non, j'en doute. Il a surement un plan dans la tête.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais après tout il n'avait pas à répondre. Il connaissait les tactiques de Roy Mustang. Quand celui-ci menaçait de faire la guerre, alors c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Une bonne. Les homonculus...

Edward soupira encore. Il sortit de la cuisine;

« - Je vais prendre une douche... »

Il sortit dehors, toujours en caleçon, une serviette sous le bras. La douche était derrière la maison et il hésita un moment avant d'y aller. Il commençait à avoir froid. Cependant il se pressa et courut et se jeta en dessous du tuyau qui versait l'eau.

Celle-ci très glaciale lui éclaircit l'esprit tendis qu'il claquait des dents. Soudain un souvenir de plus lui revint en mémoire;

Un beau jour de printemps où leur mère était déjà décédée. Ed et Al se battaient pour savoir lequel irait en premier à la douche. Alphonse avait gagné la bataille mais Edward, mauvais joueur s'était précipité en courant vers la douche, encore tout habillé. Alphonse le suivait en le traitant de mauvais joueur et lorsque Edward avait ouvert l'eau, elle leur était tombée dessus comme une pluie battante.

Il ricana à se souvenir puis s'enveloppa dans la serviette qu'il avait prit.

Il fit le tour de la maison et s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils tout en l'écoutant de dehors.

« - ...Très bien je vais l'attendre... »

Il se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il rentra au ralentit tout en examinant l'imposante forme devant lui. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et il reconnu alors l'homme qui faisait battre si fort son cœur depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« - Général ? »

Ledit Général rigola en le voyant ainsi enveloppé dans sa serviette et répondit;

« - Enfin tu a retenu mon nouveau grade, crevette. »

Edward lâcha un juron puis poussa Roy pour remonter les escaliers à la hâte et s'habiller.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai !!!! »

Le cri retentit dans la maison ce qui réveilla Alphonse et Winry.

Le cadet Elric, un pic sur la tête regarda la porte de sa chambre avec un élan de colère. Winry encore allongée tâta le drap puis longea le dos nu du jeune homme pour l'attraper par le cou et le pousser en arrière pour qu'il se recouche. La tête d'Alphonse heurta le coussin derrière lui, et il tourna son regard vers la belle blonde. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais sa main se posa sur le torse du jeune homme.

« - Coucher..., marmonna t-elle »

Alphonse sourit et l'enlaça...


	6. Chap 6: Sous le Vent

**Voici le chapitre qui est au coeur de cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Chapitre 7 à venir. Merci encore pour votre soutient et je m'excuse d'avance si la personnalité des personnages n'est pas complétement respectée. Merci de me lire ! *tCHUss***

Sous le Vent.

Thème Song: FullMetal Alchemist Soundtrack – Heart Of Metal

Un regard. Deux regards. Le premier était méchant, ironique, indifférent. Le deuxième c'était adoucit, questionneur, différent...

Edward croisait les bras, les décroisaient, secouait la tête pour que ses fichues mèches lui foutent la paix. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il était assis sur ce banc, les cheveux au vent, à côté de lui...

La brume matinale n'avait pas disparue, s'intensifiant un peu plus laissant dire que du brouillard viendra lui tenir compagnie. La matinée elle-même en n'était qu'à sa moitié.

Après que Edward ce fut habillé, Roy l'avait pressé dehors et ils s'étaient baladés en silence jusqu'à aboutir à ce fameux banc...

Mais ce qui troublait le plus le presque-homme blond c'était le silence du corbeau flamboyant et sa visite importune chez les Rockbell.

Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne pouvait croire que ce n'était qu'un hasard si en deux jours il n'avait pas arrêté de croiser Roy. Seulement sa patience avait finie par être à bout;

« - Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward »

Il tenta de confronter le regard du grand brun, mais il commençait à prendre peur. L'alchimiste de flamme le dévisagea un moment, puis détourna le regard;

« - Je repars dans trente minutes. »

Edward fronça les sourcils;

« - Pourquoi être venu alors ? »

Roy se racla la gorge;

« - Et bien... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- A me d...A moi ? »

Edward cligna des yeux tendis que Roy tournait son regard vers lui;

« - Ils l'ont déclarée... La guerre. Les protestants ont élus un chef de bande et ils nous on fixés rendez-vous pour débattre de la suite des évènements. »

Sa mine sérieuse effrayait de plus en plus Edward. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Si vous me dites ça, c'est donc que vous y allez et qu'ensuite...Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir... »

Il réprima un hochet de surprise;

« - Quoi ? Attendez ! Répliqua t-il sans même laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, vous allez les prendre par surprise ! »

Roy le regarda, sans surprise apparente;

« - Un homonculus... Il l'ont créés, et ils vont l'emmenez avec eux, ça, j'en suis sûr. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons le détruire !

- Et vous compter leur faire la guerre pour ça ?

- Du moins... »

Il soupira;

« - Nous devons les arrêtez avant qu'ils n'en fassent d'autres...Tu comprends ? »

Edward déglutit puis baissa la tête.

« - C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me parlez...murmura t-il »

Roy le regarda puis lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répondre, le blondinet le coupa sèchement en se levant du banc;

« - C'est pour ça ?? Vous me viré, ensuite vous venez ici, et après vous me dites que vous partez ! C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me parler ? Et si vous ne revenez pas ? Et si eux aussi ils vous tendent un piège ? Vous y avez pensez ? »

Il reprit son souffle, rouge de colère, et rouge de ce qu'il venait de dire. Roy s'autorisa un sourire puis se leva à son tour;

« - Je suis content que ça te mette en colère... Ça prouve beaucoup de choses... »

Son sourire taquin fit exploser le petit blond;

« - Allez-y moquez vous ! Profitez-en avant de crever ! »

Le sourire du FlameAlchemist s'effaça tout aussi tôt. Edward regardait ailleurs. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux tendis que le vent soufflait plus fort.

Une voiture s'arrêta non loin d'eux avec en son bord Riza Hawkeye au volant. Roy la regarda furtivement puis rabaissa son regard sur Edward.

« - Écoute...C'est...Dur à dire alors je ne me répéterais pas. »

Cette phrase attira l'attention du blondinet. Il leva son regard doré sur Roy et ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Roy hésita un moment puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien subordonné.

« - Peut-être que je reviendrais, peut-être pas... Je l'ignore encore. Mais je me battrais pour le bien ce pays quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'en ai fais la promesse. Mais... Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose récemment... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens il insista du regard. Edward baissa les yeux, mais une petite secousse au niveau de ses épaules les lui fit relever bien vite.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot. Roy et Edward le savait. Tout les deux.

Les mains de Roy se posèrent alors sur les joues du garçon. Une douce peau qui frémit sous ce contact inattendu.

Roy s'abaissa vers lui et l'embrassa timidement. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celle du blondinet celui-ci sursauta. Les yeux ouverts, il contempla le visage du corbeau de flamme.

Il ne se débattit pas. Une grande main vint chatouillé son coup tendis que de nouveau Roy l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci ce fut un baiser. Un baiser d'adieux. Un baiser rempli de tout les mots imprononçables dont trois principalement...

Ses lèvres glacées furent bientôt tièdes et humides. Edward ferma les yeux et fondit littéralement en s'accrochant à la veste bleue de Roy.

La main dans son cou remonta sur ses cheveux et sa tête n'aurait put être plus près de celle du FlameAlchemist. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son partenaire et son cœur battre contre lui. L'odeur de ses vêtements, l'odeur de sa peau le fit frémir, l'enivrant presque. Il laissa échapper une gémissement tendis qu'il commençait à manquer d'air. Roy aussi. Mais rien au monde ne pouvait plus les séparer. Même pas la règle fondamentale de la vie qu'est le mot « respirer ».

Leur baiser s'éteignit en douceur, tendis que leurs bouches se séparaient. Edward garda les yeux fermés. Si il les ouvraient, il allait pleurer... Il le savait.

Le vent fit voler ses mèches rebelles que Roy arrêta en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Dans un doux murmure, il prononça;

« - C'est tout ce dont je suis capable...C'est pour ça que je suis venu... »

Il ne pouvait dire ces trois mots. Non, il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait que le penser.

***Je t'aime**

Edward regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec Roy à l'intérieur. Dès que celle-ci fut assez loin, il sentit ses jambes s'écrouler sous son poids et il tomba à genoux. Il versa des larmes de joie et de tristesse à la fois, sa bouche étant déformée par un sourire et par la douleur en même temps...


	7. Chap 7: Sous l'Eternel

**Désolée, celui-ci est vraiment très nul...**

Sous l'Eternel.

Thème Song: Enya – Now We Are Free

Edward, après avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, courut jusqu'à la demeure Rockbell, et ne s'attarda guère. Pinako qui voulut savoir la raison de son empressement ne reçu que de vagues excuses.

Valise en mains, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix embuée de son petit frère lui parvint soudainement aux oreilles;

« - Où va tu ? Tu viens juste d'arriver. »

Edward enlaça son petit frère (bien plus grand), puis s'excusa auprès de lui;

« - Pardon, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose, d'accord ? Ne me suis pas ! »

Alphonse balbutia, habillé d'un simple pantalon, il laissa en suspens ses bras levés;

« - Mais où va tu ? Tu m'inquiète.

- Promet-le ! Cria Edward »

Le regard inquiet de son frère le perturba mais il resta de marbre face à lui.

« - Bien...D'ac...D'accord, mais dit moi au moins où tu va ? Répondit Alphonse »

Edward ouvrit la porte, et lui sourit;

« - A Central, je vais tenter de retrouver mon grade... »

Il s'éloigna avant même qu'Alphonse puisse riposter. Mais celui-ci, loin d'être bête avait bien compris l'idée.

A peine réveillé mais bien déterminé, il sortit dehors dans le froid matinal;

« - Non, Ed, n'y va pas ! Ne fais pas cette guerre ! Edward !!! »

Il cria, hurla son prénom mais l'interpeller se rendit sourd à tout appel et courut jusqu'à la gare...

**~.~.~.~ **

Roy descendit de la voiture. Il examina un moment l'endroit où il était.

Une terre déserte et éternelle qui s'étendait sur tout son champ de vision. D'ici le soleil avait percé un nuage et laissait ses rayons se dispersés sur l'herbe sèche qui longeait tout le paysage. Un paysage bien mélancolique dont la terre boueuse tachait les bottes des militaires. Aucune traces de roches ou de cailloux. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les montagnes blanches de Briggs.

Le vent soufflait fort faisant voler quelques feuilles ici et là. Roy se retourna pour se diriger vers la cabane abandonnée qu'ils avaient prit pour QG.

Une cabane de chasseur qui tenait bien en place avec un chaîne pour compagnie éternelle...

Il rentra dans la petite pièce principalement munie d'une cheminée et d'un petit canapé. Une table en bois servait de range-paperasses arrosées de café.

Roy alla s'avachir sur le canapé et soupira longuement avant de fermé les yeux et de profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée. Riza rentra, faisant battre le vent au centre de la pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle avec un bruit sec. Elle se dirigea vers la table et tira une chaise pour s'y poser.

« - Mon Général, les préparatifs sont terminés, les soldats demandent à être tenus au courant le moment venu.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, qu'ils se rassurent... »

Riza le dévisagea puis reporta son regard sur un bout de papier innocent;

« - Voulez-vous du café ?

- Non merci... »

Il sortit de ses poches ses fameux gants et les porta à ses doigts tendit que Riza se relevait et se dirigeait vers lui;

« - Vous n'auriez pas dû, mon Général... »

Roy baissa les yeux vers ses mains;

« - Pourquoi donc ? Je pense qu'au contraire c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Si vous le dites, mais ainsi vous lui avez donné encore plus de détermination quant à ne pas vous laissez partir

- Et pourtant je suis partit, répondit Roy, je suis là, et personne ne m'en a empêché. »

Après avoir mit ses gants, il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne semblait guère convaincue;

« - Croyez-moi par expérience, mon Général, continua t-elle, lorsque nous aimons une personne et que celle-ci nous prouve que c'est réciproque, nous ne la laissons jamais aller bien loin... »

Roy esquissa un sourire taquin;

« - Est-ce pour ça que Havoc vous a expressément fait une scène en publique là dernière fois ? »

Riza soupira et s'assit à côté de Roy. Elle contempla les flammes;

« - Il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Sauf s'il venait, mais je lui ai interdis. »

Roy Mustang la regarda un moment puis tout en se levant il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme;

« - Je comprend... Croyez-moi, je comprend... »

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à cet instant, c'est que loin derrière lui, une personne qu'il aimait n'était pas prêt... Pas prêt à être loin de lui...

**~.~.~.~ **

Edward arriva à Central vers le début de l'après-midi. Il courut jusqu'à la Caserne Militaire où il croisa Alex-Louis Armstrong. Celui-ci sembla étonné de sa visite. Mais lorsque Edward le vit, il courut vers lui;

« - Tiens ! Vous tombez bien !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, jeune Elric ? Demanda Alex »

Edward attendit de reprendre haleine avant de répondre;

« - Mus...Mustang ! Où il est allez ? Dites-le moi ! »

Alex-Louis fronça les sourcils puis se baissa à la hauteur du jeune homme. D'une voix menaçante, il demanda;

« - Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward tenta de contenir son impatience et sa colère;

« - S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Alex se redressa, faisant sa forme plus imposante;

« - Non, jeune Elric, je ne vous le dirait pas si votre intention est d'y aller. Vous ne faites plus partit de l'armée. »

Sur ses mots, l'imposant alchimiste s'éloigna en s'excusant. Edward soupira et baissa la tête:

« - C'est pas vrai..., se plaignit t-il »

Il persista cependant en demandant à tout ceux qu'il croisait si ils savaient où le Généralissime était partit, mais tout le monde lui répondait la même chose...

Lorsqu'il fut certain que c'était peine perdue, il sentit soudain une main dans son épaule qui le fit se retourner. Une odeur de tabac lui monta au nez, et il reconnut face à lui Jean Havoc.

« - Alors, boss, toujours à faire vos bagages ? Je vous croyait rentré chez vous.

- Je suis revenu ! »

Havoc esquissa un sourire;

« - On vous manquait déjà ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter ! Est-ce que vous savez où le Généralissime est allé ? »

La question flotta dans les airs pendant un bon moment alors que Jean le regardait bizarrement.

« - Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Demanda t-il

- C'est...Euh... »

Jean rigola. Un rire qui résonna dans le couloir une longue minute. Edward fronça les sourcils, puis rougit;

« - Quoi ? Quoi ??

- Rien... Alors vous avez enfin décidé de lui avouez ce que vous ressentiez pour lui ?

- Hein ??? Mais je...

- Je comprend. Je comprend... Moi aussi ça me ferait de la peine d'être amoureux d'un type qui tourne autour des filles. »

Edward tira Havoc dans un coin plus discret puis le montra du doigt;

« - D'accord, je t'accorde que tu as raison, mais il faut que je saches où il est ! »

Jean sembla retrouver tout son sérieux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira;

« - Je sais mais... Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'aimerais y être. »

Edward le regarda d'un air curieux.

« - Ah bon ? »

Jean confronta le regard du jeune blond en se demandant à quoi il pensait. Il soupira en tirant sur sa cigarette;

« - Riza... »

Havoc rangea ses mains dans ses poches puis se cala contre le mur. Edward alla à côté de lui.

« - Alors nous devons y aller.

- Si nous y allons, c'est eux qui nous tueront, répondit Havoc en rigolant.

- Peut-être...Mais ont peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Havoc se redressa et regarda sa montre. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis étouffa un juron tout en souriant.

« - Ok ! Suivez-moi ! »

Edward le suivit et le regarda en insistant;

« - Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Oui... »


	8. Chap 8: Sous les Premières Lueurs

**Merci pour le soutien. Vraiment sa ne me donne qu'une envie, c'est de continuer ^.^ **

Sous les Premières Lueurs du Soir.

Thème Song: Harry Gregson Williams - Logan Through Time

(Soudntrack X-Men Origins Wolverine.)

Une forme bougea non loin d'un soldat. Celui-ci se releva de sa cachette et tendit la tête pour mieux voir encore. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de cette « forme » noire dont il ne voyait que la silhouette plutôt élancée. Il se redressa encore serrant sa prise sur son fusil.

« - Mike ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ledit Mike se retourna vers son compagnon;

« - Je crois qu'ils arrivent... »

Tout deux regardèrent alors la silhouette qui se baissait. Sa grande et frêle main vint doucement prendre de la terre sur le sol dur. Puis ses yeux se relevèrent vers le ciel, et un rire effrayant sortit de sa bouche.

« - Tu crois que... C'est le... L'homonculus ? Demanda Mike »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas. Il grogna et sortit de sa cachette. Mike tenta de le rattraper mais n'y parvint pas;

« - Non !! Arrête !! »

Mais son compagnon ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son fusil à la main il courut vers la silhouette.

Son regard violet se posa sur l'homme qui lui fonçait dessus, tendis que celui-ci pouvait voir de mieux en mieux à quoi cette « chose » ressemblait.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Sa bouche tremblait mais il brandit quand même son fusil.

La main de l'homonculus se rouvrit, laissant à la terre retombée sur son endroit de naissance. Ses yeux violets se plissèrent légèrement, et son sourire s'agrandit laissant voir de belles dents blanches.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres;

« - Hum...Du gibier... »

Ledit gibier visa le corps sans âme:

« - Monstre !!! Meurs ! »

Il tira plusieurs fois vers la tête, et l'estomac et lorsque son fusil fut sans munitions, il recula d'un pas.

L'homme aux yeux violets était recourbé, mais il se redressa bien vite. Il courut vers le pauvre militaire à une vitesse étonnante. Il s'arrêta vers lui et le suréleva avec une seule main.

A présent, le compagnon de Mike pouvait clairement voir à quoi ressemblait l'homonculus;

Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient dans le dos et volaient au gré du vent, son visage fin était très efféminé mais il semblait bel et bien d'un homme. Ses dents, mystérieusement blanches et pointues n'étaient destinés qu'à être le reflet d'un sourire des plus sadiques.

Une lueur mauvaise clignait dans ses yeux de chat. Il approcha sa bouche du visage de militaire, et de sa voix d'adolescent, il demanda;

« - Sait-tu qui je suis ? »

Il plantait de plus en plus ses ongles dans le cou du militaire.

Pendant ce temps là, Mike tentait de se faire discret, et fermait les yeux tout en écoutant. Il tremblait de peur.

« - Je suis... »

Il ricana;

« - Je suis tout ! Je suis l'avarice, je suis l'orgueil, je suis la luxure...Je suis la paresse, je suis la colère, je suis la gourmandise et je suis... »

Le sang du pauvre militaire dégoulina sur ses doigts qu'il s'empressa de lécher;

« - l'Envie ! »

Il cassa le cou du pauvre militaire, et laissa son cadavre tomber à terre. Il partit dans un délire en riant.

« - Je suis revenu ! Plus fort ! Je suis revenu ! Je veux du sang ! Je veux des morts à mes pieds ! Je veux qu'il soit mort... »

L'image d'un blondinet lui passa dans la tête. Seul lui savait de qui il parlait précisément en ce moment. Il rigola encore et encore jusqu'à se calmer définitivement.

Il s'éloigna de la cachette de Mike pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui s'empressa de se faire discret tout en courant jusqu'au QG.

Quant à l'homonculus, il descendit une pente, et tomba sur une bouche d'égout. Il sauta à l'intérieur et se rattrapa comme un chat.

« - Bien... L'inspection commence... Si ils auraient voulut tracer un cercle de transmutation, ce serait ici... »

**~.~.~.~**

Roy était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une main devant ses yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas. Il pensait. Ils étaient en tout que quatre-vingt soldats pour il ne sait combien de protestants... Mais il savait qu'ils seraient nombreux.

Il n'avait pas peur, mais il était angoissé. Angoissé à l'idée de perdre encore des vies.

Soudain la porte de la cabane alla claquer contre le mur tendis qu'un soldat rentrait à l'intérieur:

« - Mon Général !! »

Roy se redressa et se leva, il examina longuement le soldat;

« - Qui y a t-il ? Demanda t-il »

Le soldat reprit son souffle, ses mains tremblaient contre son fusil;

« - Monsieur...L'homonculus, je l'ai vu ! Ma planque se situe... Elle se situe au nord, tranche B. J'étais caché quand il est venu. ...Jo...John... Il s'est fait prendre. »

Roy écarquilla les yeux puis se rapprocha du soldat.

« - Comment ça ? S'exclama t-il

- Il a foncé sur lui sans réfléchir et il s'est fait tué... »

Un silence vint s'incruster comme si ils faisaient un instant le deuil de leur compagnon. Roy plaqua violemment sa main contre la table;

« - A quoi ressemblait t-il ? Comment s'appelait t-il ? Je veux tout savoir !

- Je... Je ne l'ai pas vu, mon Général mais je l'ai entendu parler. Il disait qu'il était... Qu'il était tout...

- Précise toi, nom d'un chien ! S'impatienta Roy

- L'avarice, l'orgueil, la colère, la paresse, l'envie, la gourmandise, la luxure...Tout ça, monsieur, il à dit qu'il était tout ça. »

Roy resta muet un instant, il se passa une main sur son front.

« - Du bluff..., murmura t-il, ça ne peut être que ça... Comment auraient t-il puent créer une telle chose... »

Roy remercia le soldat et lui demanda de retourner à son poste et de prévenir les autres. Si ce n'était pas du bluff alors ils devaient être prêts...

Roy se tourna vers Riza;

« - Je vais dans les tunnels. Il faut vérifier si tout reste opérationnel !

- Je vous accompagne ! Répondit Riza

- Non ! Vous, vous restez ici au cas où l'homonculus se manifesterait encore vers les tranchées. »

Roy ne s'attarda pas. Il enfila sa veste noire et sortit de la petite cabane.

Il se dirigea vers le chêne, et ouvrit une trappe qui était à ses pieds. De là, il descendit les quelques escaliers en fer et se retrouva dans la bouche d'égout...

***

**Vous aurez tous bien-sûr reconnu l'homonculus en question :p Chapitre 9 à venir très bientôt, peut-être même aujourd'hui.**


	9. Chap 9: Sous les Yeux

**Je suis désolée si vous sentez tout comme moi que ce chapitre à été quelque peu négligé. Mais à un moment , tout le monde passe par un chapitre de l'histoire qu'on a pas vraiment envie d'écrire...héhé.**

Sous les Yeux.

Thème Song: Harry Gregson-Williams – Sanchez Family

( Soundtrack Man Of Fire)

« - Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? »

Edward lança un regard interrogateur à Jean. Celui sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une. Après l'avoir allumée, il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite maison aux murs blancs et au toit noir. Aucun signe de jardin ou même d'une brindille d'herbe. La maison était cachée derrière une air de repos.

Edward ouvrit la portière de son côté et répéta sa question avec insistance. Jean leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers lui;

« - Écoutez... Vous pensez pas qu'on va allez la-bas comme des amateurs ? Je vais cherchez mes armes, je reviens... »

Edward rougit de sa bêtise et l'attendit patiemment.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient partis de Central. La maison de Havoc étant hors-de-la-ville, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de prendre autant de temps.

Du moins, il constata que c'était une résidence secondaire puisqu'à la base, Jean dormait dans les appartements militaires.

Il entendit la porte se refermée et vit Havoc mettre un sac dans le coffre. Il revint au volant et lança un regard au blondinet;

« - Maintenant nous sommes fin prêts !

- A combien sommes-nous d'eux ? Demanda Edward

- Environs deux heures. L'endroit est situé un peu à l'écart du reste du monde, mais en voiture ça ne prend que deux heures...

- Quand même deux heures !! s'exclama le blondinet en croisant les bras. »

Jean démarra la voiture et commença la route. Sans lâcher celle-ci des yeux, il ouvrit la bouche;

« - Nous allons passer par les égouts. Ainsi nous serons plus discrets, autant pour l'ennemi que pour le reste...

- D'ac... »

Edward tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait rapidement sous son regard doré. Il voyait cependant que le ciel s'obscurcissait. La pluie menaçait bêtement de tombée une fois encore. Le blondinet se demandait si le temps n'avait pas fusionné avec son humeur... Il ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour faire fuir l'odeur de tabac qui se répandait dans la voiture puis il se tourna vers Havoc:

« - Comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant de leurs plans ? Demanda t-il

- A la base je devais y aller...Et puis Riza m'a dit qu'elle me l'interdisait... »

Il ricana tout en y repensant. Edward fronça le nez;

« - M'ouais... Pétard, ils sont pas chiants ces deux-là déjà !

- Sans doute, mais ils ne savaient pas à qui ils parlaient, répondit Havoc en riant. »

Ça, c'était sûr... Edward s'autorisa un sourire tout le long du trajet.

**~.~.~.~**

Une heure et demi plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'une forêt. Sortant de la voiture, Jean attrapa le sac du coffre et sortir une mitraillette qu'il mit à son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Il sortit un flingue qu'il rangea dans sa poche et en tendit un autre à Edward;

« - Z'en voulez un, boss ?

- Non, et arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça.. »

Jean haussa les épaules et mit l'arme dans son autre poche. Il referma ensuite le coffre et prit la tête du commandement en indiquant le chemin à Edward.

« - Près d'un arbre, par ici, il y a une bouche d'égout. On va y aller... »

Arrivés à l'endroit indiqué, ils descendirent les marches qui les amenèrent dans un gouffre noir et puant. Jean qui avait tout prévu, sortit une lampe torche de la poche de son pantalon et en passa une à Edward.

« - C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? Demanda Edward dont la voix fit écho sur les murs en acier. »

Jean éteignit sa cigarette et continua d'avancer;

« - La deuxième fois. Mais je sais quel chemin prendre. »

Au fur et à mesure donc, ils empruntèrent diverses chemins jusqu'à aboutir devant deux autres gouffres. De là, Havoc soupira bruyamment. Edward le regarda en lui envoyant la lumière de sa lampe torche en pleine figure;

« - Quoi ? Demanda t-il

- Je sais plus où s'est... »

Edward lui envoya un coup de torche sur la tête;

« - Bravo ! On a plus qu'à se séparer ! »

Jean s'autorisa un sourire;

« - O.K. »

Ils se séparèrent donc, chacun s'engouffrant dans un chemin différent.

Edward s'agaçait au fur et à mesure, de plus que sa lampe torche avait choisit le bon moment pour rendre l'âme.

« - Merde ! Havoc à pas rechargé les piles! »

Il tapa avec sa main de métal contre la lampe dans l'espoir que celle-ci réagisse à sa brutalité. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il soupira, puis tout d'un coup il s'arrêta.

Il chercha à tâtons le mur derrière lui et lorsqu'il le toucha, il plaqua son dos dessus. Bien qu'il faisait noir, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts et ne faisait plus un bruit... Il aurait juré entendre un souffle...Qui par ailleurs, ne lui appartenait pas.

Il entendait ici et là les cris aigües des souris et des rats, maîtres de l'endroit.

Soudain, le souffle régulier devint chaud. Chaud, car il le sentait, tout près de lui, vers son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit que son imagination. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une main empoigner son cou, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Des cheveux vinrent chatouillés sa joue tendis qu'il levait un bras en direction de la main inconnue. Il serra le poignet de l'homme invisible et tenta de retirer sa poigne. Mais celle-ci se resserra sur son cou. Il fut obligé d'avancer en avant, tendis que la personne se glissait derrière lui et plaqua soudainement sa main contre sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

Avec ses deux mains, alors, il tenta de se débattre, bougeant pieds et jambes, mais rien n'y faisait...

La voix de l'inconnu lui parut bien familière surtout lorsqu'il entendit son rire;

« - Ah ah ah ! FullMetal Nabot... Moi qui ne pensait pas te croiser ici. Quelle aubaine ! »

Ne pouvant répondre, ni se débattre, il ne pouvait plus que jurer par la pitié de son adversaire. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de genou dans sa cheville, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux. Il sentit alors un couteau sous sa gorge.

« - J'espérais bien te croiser, pour enfin te tuer ! Lui fit la voix d'un ton séduisant »

Le couteau glissa contre son torse et s'arrêta au niveau de son estomac. Soudain il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair et il ne manqua pas de crier, même si sa douleur était étouffée par la main d'Envy...

Lorsque le couteau fut tout entièrement rentré dans sa peau, l'homonculus le retira tout doucement pour faire durer son plaisir. Il ôta ensuite sa main de la bouche du blondinet le laissant respirer à souhait et hurler par la même occasion.

Le rire de son ennemi juré résonna, alertant les sens de Jean Havoc qui s'empressa de courir dans l'autre sens. Les cris et hurlements de Edward l'aidèrent à trouver son chemin. Enfin, il buta sur quelque chose et tomba par terre tendit qu'il dirigeait sa lampe vers son obstacle. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître Edward, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son sang se mêlant à l'eau des égouts.

Envy, quant à lui était déjà partit...

Havoc rangea son arme dans sa poche, et s'approcha d'Edward en mordant sa lampe. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et continua le chemin en direction du QG...

Tout d'un coup, il se souvenait où il fallait aller...

**~.~.~.~ **

Roy constata avec colère que le cercle de transmutation qu'il avait tracé n'était plus opérationnel. Soudain son talkie walkie retentit dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa rapidement et tout en sachant que c'était Riza, il contenait son angoisse;

« - Qui y a t-il ? »

D'abord ce fut le silence, puis la voix de la jeune femme lui parvint comme un souffle éternel de peur et d'angoisse. La voix de la jeune femme était dépitée, et elle prononça ses mots avec une lenteur considérable:

« - Edward Elric est blessé. »

Roy écarquilla les yeux, et pendant un instant, il resta interdit.

***C'est pas vrai...Il...**

Roy se dépêcha alors de retourner dans la petite cabane de chasseur. Un feu grandissait dans son cœur, prêt à exploser la moindre menace qui convoiterait de le déranger...


	10. Chap 10: Sous Toi

Sous Toi.

Theme Song: Harry Gregson-Williams – The Voice

( Man On Fire Soundtrack)

Roy fit voler la porte en entrant dans la cabane. Il vit Jean Havoc assis à la table dont la mine grave ne faisait que plus peur à l'alchimiste de flamme.

Riza avait commencée à soigner la plaie d'Edward qui était allongé sur le canapé. Roy courut vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Le jeune garçon tourna son regard presque éteint dans sa direction et bredouilla;

« - Je... J...avais plus de piles... »

Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, Jean tapa du poing contre la table, et étouffa un juron en se fourrant une clope dans le bec.

Roy lui lança un furtif regard, méchant malgré lui, puis se tourna vers Riza. Celle-ci se redressa:

« - Il s'est fait poignarder. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie et j'ai pensé sa plaie, mais maintenant il faut le garder caché ici. »

Roy hocha la tête puis promena sa main dans la chevelure blonde d'Edward. Il approcha son visage du jeune homme jusqu'à sentir son souffle rapide et d'une voix particulièrement colérique, il demanda;

« - Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, Edward ? »

Il se retint de tirer sur la chevelure du garçon. Celui-ci plongea son regard doré dans celui de son ancien supérieur.

« - Il... Il faisait noir...

- Je t'avais expressément dit de ne pas venir ! Cria Roy »

Edward ferma les yeux. Riza posa sa main sur l'épaule du Généralissime et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Havoc fit grincer sa chaise en se levant et regarda le FlameAlchemist;

« - C'est ma faute ! Je voulais venir, mais comme je ne suis pas alchimiste j'avais besoin qu'il vienne ! »

Riza tourna violemment la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

Edward toussota et rouvrit les yeux. Il tenta de se lever mais Roy lui fit comprendre de rester coucher en posant sa main sur sa tête:

« - Ne bouge pas !

- Envy... C'est lui... »

Sa phrase resta inachevée quand un soldat rentra dans la cabane;

« - Mon Général ! Ils sont là !

- Quoi ? Où ?

- Ici mon Général... Juste là... »

Le soldat pointa son doigt face à lui dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jean regarda par la fenêtre et constata avec horreur que les protestants étaient en face d'eux, juste à quelques mètres...

Roy resta figé un petit moment puis il susurra;

« - D'accord, j'arrive... »

Le soldat ressortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Jean et Riza se regardèrent, confus, irrités, et...Tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis elle posa sa main sur la porte. Elle encra son regard dans celui d'Havoc. Il aurait juré voir apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais elle se retourna, cachant son visage;

« - Imbécile, murmura t-elle avant de sortir »

Il se rassit, se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis se releva d'un bond, prit son flingue qu'il rangea dans sa poche et suivit la jeune femme.

Roy regardait le jeune homme haleter. Edward passa sa main sur son front pour se laver de la sueur qui perlait sur sa tête.

« - Reste-là … Ne fait rien qui te mettes en danger... Je vais régler ça en moins de deux ! Fit Roy »

Il se força à sourire. Edward tendit la main vers lui:

« - Envy...Colonel, il... »

Roy l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme puis rompit le baiser en se levant;

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. »

Il s'éloigna tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en arrière...

Edward tenta de se lever. Il avait mal, mais il se força à l'ignorer. Il serra les dents et dans un élan se leva enfin. Ses jambes ne le soutenait plus et il tomba comme une crêpe sur le parquet. Il se hissa jusqu'à la table, puis posa une main lourde sur celle-ci pour y prendre appui. Il toussa violemment et cracha du sang.

« - Bordel de... »

Il se releva, ses jambes tremblantes comme des feuilles. Il passa le revers de sa main sur sa bouche mais la tâche de sang s'étira sur sa joue comme un sourire. Son regard chercha parmi les ombres qu'il voyait au loin par la fenêtre. Il voyait la silhouette de Roy s'éloigner parmi la foule de soldats qui l'attendait...

Le soleil se cachait derrière les montagnes de Briggs faisant régner une ambiance mélancolique dans le paysage orangé. Les nuages étaient rouges comme si ils étaient la prémonition d'un événement prochain, faisant appel à la fureur de la guerre qui fera couler le sang …

Là ! Il le vit ! Avec sa chevelure noire aux reflets verdâtres, ses vulgaires vêtements noirs, et son sourire à faire pleurer un vieillard joyeux... Il était là, plus fort que jamais.

Edward tourna son regard vers Jean qui ouvrit la trappe tout près du chêne pour descendre dans les égouts. Il reporta ses yeux vers Envy pour voir si celui-ci l'avait surpris en train de descendre.

Non visiblement, car tout les regards étaient portés sur le Généralissime...

Soudain ce fut le brouillard.

Il entendit quelque chose tomber sans se rendre compte que c'était lui...


	11. Chap 11: Sous les Nuages Rouges

**Désolée, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu courts...**

Sous les nuages rouges.

Thème Song: Lisa Gerrard & Pieter Bourke – Sacrifice

( Soundtrack The Insider)

**~.~.~.~**

Jean sauta sur le sol humide et alluma sa lampe torche. Il regarda autour de lui en faisant tournoyer la lumière vive mais artificielle. Il fit quelques pas en s'intéressant surtout au mur qui l'encerclait et qui se prolongeait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Il approcha son visage du sombre mur et observa les traits blancs qui le longeait. C'était de la craie. Il soupira;

« - Ils faut qu'ils gagnent du temps là-haut... Sinon je pourrait jamais tout retracer... »

Il alluma une cigarette et sortit une craie de sa poche...

**~.~.~.~ **

Pinako et Winry étaient en train d'étendre le linge dehors, profitant de l'air qui soufflait violemment alors que le téléphone sonna. Winry tendit l'oreille et courut à l'intérieur pour décrocher. Sa robe suivait ses grands mouvements avec légèreté. Un sourire s'élargit sur son pâle visage;

« - Alphonse, est-ce que c'est toi ?! »

Elle rapprocha le combiner de son oreille et ferma les yeux tout en écoutant la voix de son petit-ami;

« - Oui. Je suis arrivé à Central. J'ai croisé un ancien collègue d'Edward, Alex-Louis Armstrong. Il a accepté de m'accompagner pour retrouver Ed.

- Où est t-il ? Il va bien ?

- ...Je n'en sais rien et ça m'inquiète, mais il m'a dit que Jean Havoc avait aussi disparu, c'est pour ça qu'il m'accompagne. Il pressent tout comme moi que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver... »

Winry rouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'effaça lentement de son visage radieux qui s'assombrit tout autant. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure puis d'une douce voix, elle répondit à Alphonse;

« - Fait surtout bien attention à toi, s'il te plaît... »

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme posa sa main contre son ventre et le caressa longuement. Elle se permettait de faire ça quand Alphonse n'était pas à côté d'elle. Il lui répondit alors qu'il lui promettait d'être de retour et raccrocha.

Winry alla ensuite s'asseoir sur une chaise bientôt suivit de Pinako qui rentra. La vieille femme passa son bras autour du cou de Winry et l'attira vers elle pour l'enlacer. Elle lui caressa le dos alors que la jeune blonde commençait à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues;

« - J'ai peur, Mamie... »

**~.~.~.~ **

« - Mamie !! Mamie !! »

Pinako Rockbell regarda la petite tête blonde se précipiter contre elle. Deux autres petites têtes firent leur apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte de la demeure de la mécanicienne. Quatre yeux clignèrent en chœur tendis que la petite Winry tendait son doigts vers eux;

« - Eux ! Ils m'ont fait pleurer ! »

Elle renifla bruyamment tendis que le petit Al et le petit Ed se rapprochaient tout en baissant la tête. Mamie Pinako souffla la fumée de sa pipe et d'une voix neutre, elle demanda;

« - Allons-bon, et pourquoi ça ? »

Les deux jeunes garçons se firent plus petits alors, mais la jeune fille persista en leur criant dessus;

« - Ils voulaient jouer à celui qui cours le plus vite ! Je suis tombée, alors ils se sont moqués de moi ! C'est pas gentil ! »

Pinako ricana et se leva de sa chaise. Elle se pencha vers la jeune blonde;

« - Tu t'es blessée ? Demanda t-elle

- Non, ça va... »

La vieille femme se redressa et tapota l'épaule de la petite fille;

« - Les garçons sont des garçons et toi tu est une fille. Leurs jeux leur porte un intérêt bien différent de ce que tu penses. Dans le cœur des hommes, la confrontation à toujours été une manière de prouver qui est le plus fort... Tu n'a pas à leur en vouloir... »

Winry renifla de plus bel et lança un regard meurtrier eux deux garçons qui dévisageait la grand-mère. Celle-ci s'approcha d'eux et leur tapota l'épaule à chacun;

« - Allez vous lavez les mains, nous allons manger. »

[…]

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, la joue plaquée contre le parquet. Sa douleur à l'estomac se fit plus intense et il étouffa un gémissement en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Il se redressa à genoux et ferma les yeux. Sa main contre son ventre, il remonta lentement son débardeur et examina l'étendue rougeâtre sur le bout de tissu qui lui servait de bandage. Plus qu'en colère, il les retira violemment et prit appui sur la table pour se relever. Le bout pointu de celle-ci était taché de sang, et il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il redressa la tête vers la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Du sang coulait le long de son front pour s'écraser dans le creux de sa clavicule gauche.

Il baissa la tête vers le parquet et vit une flaque rouge à l'endroit où il était allongé.

« - J'ai dû m'évanouir et... »

Il sentit sa tête tourner.

« - Et rêver...souffla t-il »

Son regard se reporta de nouveau vers la fenêtre et il regarda à l'extérieur. Le ciel était noir mais rapidement il put percevoir les nuages qui faisaient reflet au carnage qui s'étendait dehors.

Il en déduit donc que cela faisait un moment qu'il avait du s'assoupir.

Dehors les soldats couraient, tiraient, criaient, hurlaient. Certains se baissaient pour recharger leurs armes.

Il inspira et retenu sa respiration tout en cherchant du regard l'homme qu'il aimait.

Soudain, il le vit. Claquant des doigts avec rage, le feu l'entourait comme une carapace tendis que ses ennemis tombaient à ses pieds comme du bois cramé.

Riza à ses côtés, tirait sur tout ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Edward respira, soulagé. Brusquement, un rire lointain mais familier résonna dans ses oreilles. Il chercha du regard où il pouvait bien être.

Là... Derrière Roy. Riza ne le voyait pas.

Envy leva la main devant lui et l'abaissa en lenteur; une liquide argenté apparut dans une lueur bleutée, puis devint dure et pointue dans sa main. Envy brandit son arme derrière son épaule, prêt à la lancer sur l'alchimiste flamme. Mais il suspendit son geste et tourna son regard violet et cruel vers la fenêtre.

***C'est moi qu'il regarde..., pensa Edward avec fureur **

Envy agrandit son sourire, et retourna son regard vers le FlameAlchemist.

Edward ne prit pas un instant pour réfléchir. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Il courut alors vers Roy tout en criant son prénom...

Son prénom...

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler... Par son prénom !

Et cette voix qui l'appelait... Il cessa de claquer des doigts pour mieux entendre. Il se retourna brutalement et vit alors Edward courir vers lui. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Soudain, une lueur brillante croisa son regard. Il vit un bout de métal foncer sur lui, tendit que son tireur riait à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Tout sembla alors se ralentir. Cette lame... Roy... Edward... Envy...

L'ainé Elric se tourna vers l'arme qui lui fonçait à présent dessus. Il était l'obstacle entre Roy et...cette arme.

Une explosion fit fracas au loin, donnant plus de couleur au regard effrayé d'Edward.

La lame se planta violemment dans la poitrine d'Edward qui dans son élan tomba à la renverse.

S'étalant contre le sol boueux et l'herbe sèche.

Il entendit un cri. Son cri... A Roy... Son Roy...

Puis ses yeux devinrent lourds...


	12. Chap 12: Sous l'immensité qui s'élève

**Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Désolée, ça doit être l'un des plus courts. J'essayerais de me rattraper avec le dernier. Mais pour ce qui est de celui-ci, les mots n'ont plus vraiment d'importance car nous sommes dans la tête d'un homme perdu ^.^ C'est pour ça que c'est court ! (l'excuse XD)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Sous l'immensité qui s'élève

Thème Song: Harry Gregson-Williams – Kidnapping

(Man On Fire Soundtrack)

_Le vent souffle avec un sourire penché sur le ciel,_

_Les couleurs sont éparpillées dans une immensité qui s'élève._

_Les arbres dansent sous l'absence du soleil,_

_Les fruits et les fleurs sentent bons à cette instant qui nous enlève._

_On se sent soulevé par une force inconnue_

_Qui s'appelle l'amour, l'amitié, _

_La Joie, la sincérité, _

_On se sent vivre dans cet endroit perdu._

_Une douce musique berce le vent_

_Celui -ci qui danse tout en chantant_

_Dans les ténèbres, une lumière se penche en avant,_

_Elle conseil et entraine l'obscurité en l'enlaçant_

La Lumière... Oui c'était sans doute ça. Il se sentait soulevé par la lumière. Il sentait un souffle chaud l'entourer. Pourtant tout le monde disait que la mort était froide...

Pas pour lui... Non pas pour lui. Car il l'avait sauvé... Roy...

Son prénom se perdit dans sa bouche ensanglantée. Deux bras puissants le tenait fermement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit alors que le ciel était blanc.

Roy cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas...

« - Va s'y Havoc !!! Active le cercle! »

Edward tourna la tête vers ce qui semblait être autrefois Envy. Il n'aura pas vécu bien longtemps celui-là, mais il en aura profité.

Il entendait clairement son rire résonner dans sa tête. Même en mourant, cet homonculus savait être effrayant... Mais voilà qu'avec lui il emportait tout sur le cercle de transmutation. Les pauvres soldats qui moururent instantanément avec lui...

Puis la lumière disparue...Le ciel redevint noir.

Un murmure s'étrangla dans ses oreilles. Sa voix...

« - Reste en vie... Reste en vie... C'est fini. Havoc à réussi... »

Il se sentit soulevé de terre, et le monde devint à l'envers.

La cabane... Le canapé... La cheminée.

« - Des secours bon sang !!!! Mais... Que... Alphonse ??? s'exclama Roy avec une mine terrifiée»

Edward l'avait entendu. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée, et un peu plus à droite...Il vit des jambes. Il releva son regard, et là, son sang se glaça !

« - Al.... »

Ledit Al était en pleurs. Il était là, paralysé. Il semblait examiner la gravité de la situation.

Edward leva les yeux au plafond:

« - Désolé... Al... »

Roy qui tenait Edward dans ses bras, l'avait couché sur le canapé et ouvrit le débardeur du jeune homme au niveau de la plaie.

En plein dans le cœur...

Alphonse hurla de terreur et il s'agenouilla à côté de son frère;

« - Ed !!!! Edward je t'en prie !!!!!! »

Dans la tête de celui-ci, tout se mélangeait, les cris perdus d'Alphonse, les hurlements de colère de Roy pour trouver du secours, et dehors... Même si Envy était déjà mort, il entendait encore son rire dans ses oreilles...

Tout d'un coup, tout devint clair !

Sa main pendante dans le vide se releva soudainement et ses doigts touchèrent le bout de métal qui était dans sa poitrine.

Alphonse le secouait par les épaules;

« - Non Ed ! »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il ne touche à rien.

Edward lâcha la main d'Alphonse et nettoya le sang qui trainait sur sa bouche.

« - Al...gémit t-il »

On dit que quand on meurs, on voit notre vie défiler...

Edward voyait bien quelque chose défiler sous ses yeux, mais c'était ce qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu. Il voyait Alphonse, un grand sourire aux lèvres avec Winry qui portait une robe blanche. Un Mariage.

Il n'en avait pas encore vécu.

Puis l'image se modifia dans son esprit. Il vit Roy lui sourire. Lui sourire...Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu.

Il voyait des étoiles à présent. Ça, il l'avait déjà vécu. Regarder les étoiles avec son petit frère.

Des étoiles..........

Soudain, une claque ! Il rouvrit les yeux.

« - Edward ! Reste avec nous ! Les secours vont arriver !! »

C'était Roy, qui penché sur lui, avait la mine la plus inquiète qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Edward baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine ensanglantée. Le bout de métal était toujours là. Comme si il le narguait.

« - Il ne faut pas l'enlever...Tu perdrais trop de sang, murmura Roy »

Mais Edward ne voulait plus le voir. Ce bout de métal bleu. Sa main de chair vint se poser sur l'arme. Puis il soupira.

Il regarda Roy qui lui, regardait ailleurs, derrière, pour voir quand est-ce que la porte s'ouvrirait... Il attendait les secours.

Il vit Alphonse qui pleurait et qui parfois jetait des regards dans sa direction. Jean le soutenait en essayant de le réconforter.

Personne ne le regardait... C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bout de métal.

Il ferma les yeux.

Puis d'un coup sec, il retira le bout de métal qui lui lâcha des mains et qui alla voler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il hurla.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Roy le premier.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Son angoisse tripla de volume et il cru que son propre cœur allait exploser.

Il posa sa main sur la plaie qui maintenant se faisait une joie de se libérer du sang qui restait.

Il cria le prénom d'Edward dans une colère et une tristesse grandissante. Serrant toujours la plaie.

Alphonse cria avec lui, se posant tout près d'Edward.

Mais celui-ci n'entendait déjà plus rien.

Les yeux ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche entre-ouverte, le visage ensanglanté. Il ne semblait déjà ne plus rien entendre.

Roy serrait la plaie plus fort.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit subitement, laissant les secours arriver.

Puis...

Plus rien...

_Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de mourir. Jamais ! Mais ça faisait si mal. Si mal de le voir partir loin de moi. J'avais eu raison d'y aller. Car si je n'avait pas été là, il serait mort... _

_Je préfère mourir à sa place. Je veux continuer de l'aimer... Toute l'éternité._

_Ten pis si ça fait mal..._

_Car je ne peux plus m'éloigner._

_Je veux vivre avec cette douleur dans mon âme,_

_Et continuer de t'aimer..._

« - Tiens, mais n'est donc pas le petit Edward que voilà ? »

Un homme tendit une main vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ? Tu est trop jeune pour venir ici ! »

Il avait une mèche rebelle sur le front, et ses lunettes brillaient dans la lumière qui les entouraient.

« - Accroche toi à la lumière, mon gars. Allez, courage tu va t'en sortir ! »

L'homme lui lâcha la main;

« - Je ne voudrais pas que notre cher petit FullMetal me rejoigne comme ça ! »

Il rigola, tendis que ça silhouette s'éloignait de plus en plus. Un rire chaleureux qui ferait revivre un mort.

« - Fait un câlin à mon pote Roy de ma part, et n'oublie pas de passer à la maison un de ses jours ! Gracia te fera une bonne tarte aux pommes »

Puis... Il disparut dans la lumière. ..

"- Ed ! Edward ! Youhou ! Debout !"


	13. Chap 13: Sous les Pétales de Fleurs

**Ah bah non, finalement c'est pas le dernier chapitre. Chapitre 14 en construction :P.**

Sous les Pétales de Fleurs - Première Partie.

Sous le Vent

Thème Song: Harry Gregson-Williams – Main Thème

(Soundtrack Man Of Fire)

Une main s'agitait devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Edward cligna des yeux et longea le bras du regard pour voir à qui il appartenait.

« - Al ??! »

Son petit frère retira sa main et lui lança un merveilleux sourire. Puis tout d'un coup celui-ci s'effaça et il tendit la main vers Edward.

**SBAFF !!!**

Edward resta éberlué pendant un petit moment puis porta ses doigts à sa joue meurtrie.

Son frère se leva de sa chaise.

Les murs étaient blancs. L'odeur est pesante. Son lit était trop dur pour être le sien.

L'hôpital...

Le cadet Elric soupira d'aise puis s'approcha de l'unique porte qui renfermait la pièce;

« - Tu m'a fais peur, tu sais..Ne refais plus jamais ça, où sinon c'est moi qui te tue ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en sortant laissant son grand frère dans un état de choc.

Celui-ci fixait la porte puis il baissa la tête en soupirant, laissant la joie à ses mèches blondes de tomber tout en se délivrant du bandage qui lui entourait la tête.

« - Alors c'était pas un rêve ça... »

Il fit voler les couvertures qui lui réchauffaient les jambes et se tourna sur le côté près à se lever quand quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Il releva la tête vers une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et au ventre arrondit. Il s'arrêta sur ce petit détail en écarquillant les yeux puis remonta jusqu'au visage de sa propriétaire.

« - Win... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa « belle et éternelle » phrase.

**SBAFF !!!!**

Il resta sans voix tendis que la jeune femme faisait demi-tour et claqua la porte une fois encore.

La pauvre qui en aura vu des belles dans sa carrière aujourd'hui...

Edward resta là un moment, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Avant de définitivement poser les pieds au sol, il lança un regard suspect vers la porte et qu'en il fut certain que celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait pas, il se leva puis se redressa.

**BOUM !!!!!**

Il tomba à plat ventre contre le sol froid et étouffa un juron avant de tourner la tête vers ses jambes d'un air furieux. La porte grinça en signe d'un éventuel et nouvel arrivant. Il tomba nez à nez avec les bottes noires d'un militaire.

Celui-ci prit le garçon par les épaules et le releva. Edward croisa alors le regard onyx et sévère d'un être bien particulier qui lui tenait à cœur...

(ahahahahaha! Pas pu m'en empêcher ! x)

Cette personne, donc, le reposa sur le lit en position assise. Edward qui voyait que le regard dur et sévère persistait, il ferma les yeux et tendit sa joue;

« - D'accord, à ton tour... »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis sentit une main qui lui caressait ses cheveux, et il se fit tout petit dans les bras de l'homme qui à présent cachait son visage derrière l'épaule du garçon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« - Plus jamais... Plus jamais ça... »

La voix chaude de Roy lui parvint à ses oreilles comme un soulagement. Soudain il sentit son cœur se serrer et il manqua de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Il toussota comme s'il avait manqué de s'étouffer. Roy se redressa et caressa sa joue;

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il »

Edward baissa la tête et écarta les boutons de son chemisier blanc. Il vit alors une cicatrice recouvrant sa peau au niveau de son cœur...

Il releva la tête vers le corbeau de flammes d'un air interrogateur. Celui s'autorisa un sourire des plus tristes;

« - Tu te souviens pas ?

- Les gifles que Alphonse et Winry m'ont donnés m'ont quelque peu remis les souvenirs en place mais il y encore des trous noirs par ci, par là... répondit le blondinet en soupirant »

**SBAFF !!!!!!!**

Edward frotta sa joue d'un air des plus choqué !

« - Mais quoiii ??? s'exclama t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier au corbeau flamboyant »

« - Et là ? Ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? Demanda Roy dès plus sérieux »

Edward rentra la tête dans ses épaules, vexé et en colère tendis que le FlameAlchemist se relevait.

« - Tu as de la chance d'être vivant, tu le sais ça ? Tu avais déjà perdu connaissance quand les secours sont arrivés. Tu t'es toi-même attiré dans le pétrin tout d'abord en voulant me suivre et ensuite en t'interposant entre moi et mon ennemi ! »

Edward se leva, maintenant sur pieds et plaqua violemment Roy contre la porte. Il fit craquer ses phalanges en serrant fort le col de sa chemise noire.

« - Je me souviens surtout que t'es parti en voulant m'obliger à rester alors que tu savais très bien que tu frôlait la mort et tu croyais comme un con que j'allais te laisser faire ! C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très glorieux en me faisant poignarder par Envy, mais il faisait noir et comme je pouvais pas savoir que c'était cet enfoiré qu'ils allaient ressusciter tu vois, je me voyait pas trop être sur mes gardes ! Havoc m'avait dit qu'on passait par les égouts pour être hors des regards de l'ennemi ! COMMENT JE POUVAIS SAVOIR ?? »

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. Roy voulut en profiter pour prendre la parole mais tout aussi sec, Edward la lui coupa;

« - Tendis que ce soir-là, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu qu'une seule chose, c'était ce bâtard en train de me narguer parce qu'il allait te tuer ! T'aurais fais quoi à ma place ??? Ah mais oui pardon, toi tu l'aurais grillé !! Désolé si j'ai pas d'allumettes dans ma poche, moi ! A ce moment là j'avais aucune envie de claquer dans les mains, tu vois, je voulais pas que tu crèves !! Je voulais pas que tu crève, alors mon seul réflexe à été de me précipité sur toi ! »

Tout les événements de l'autre soir lui revenait peu à peu en tête, tendis qu'il sentait une douleur royale brûler dans son cœur. Mais il continua de fixer le Général d'un œil mauvais;

« - Je suis considéré comme un génie, mais quand on aime, bordel, on pense pas aux hypothèses qui se présentent à nous, on fonce ! »

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une fois encore, Edward s'interposa. Il ne se doutait pas que tout l'établissement médical devait avoir les oreilles en feu.

« - Ce soir-là... J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour vous sauver... »

Il clignait des paupières pour que ses larmes se contiennent;

« - Ce soir-là... Les conséquences n'importaient peu tant que vous aviez la vie sauve... »

Il se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux et fit don de délivrance à ses larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues en flammes.

Roy s'agenouilla face à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Edward tapa du poing contre l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Vous... Je vous... »

Sa voix s'étouffa contre le manteau du Généralissime. Roy sourit malgré lui, et susurra;

« - Moi aussi...Je t'aime... »


	14. Epilogue

**Très tribunal, désolée ... Mais bon c'est l'épilogue ^ ^ '**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour les rewiews. Je vous adores! : D**

Sous les Pétales de Fleurs – Deuxième Partie

Sous le Vent.

Thème Song: Lisa Gerrard - Forest Veil

« - ...Je vous déclare donc Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la Mariée. »

Le curé ayant terminé sa phrase il recula d'un pas avec un joyeux sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Les mains du marié se dirigèrent vers le voile de la jeune et jolie silhouette devant lui. Il leva le voile qui alla s'écraser derrière la tête blonde avec légèreté.

Les lèvres du marié allèrent sceller un baiser éternel avec celles de sa femme.

Soudain les acclamations et les applaudissement éclatèrent. Tout les invités se levèrent des bancs en chantant et en souriant.

Le vent soufflait dans la robe de la mariée, la faisant gonfler pour presque la soulever, mais la jeune femme eu le réflexe de poser sa main dessus. Quelques rires par ci par là fusèrent dans l'air tiède qui se répandait dans le jardin de fleurs de lys et de roses dont les pétales se décrochaient pour suivre le vent dans sa route plus que dispersée.

La jeune mariée détacha ses lèvres de celle de son mari et tourna le dos aux invités. Elle lança un regard séduisant à l'homme de sa vie avant de lever son bouquet.

Son ventre rond bien mit en valeur lui allait à ravir. Elle rigola puis dans un doux murmure elle prononça;

« - Je t'aime, Alphonse. »

Le marié lui rendit son sourire éclatant et alla l'embrasser tendrement tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Dans ce baiser qui annonçait tellement de belles choses, Winry lança son bouquet et dans le même élan entoura le cou d'Alphonse avec ses bras.

Edward qui assistait à la scène ne se souciait guère du bouquet, mais rester figé et attendrit devant le romantisme de la situation entre Alphonse et Winry. Soudain un troupeau de filles en folies lui cachèrent la vue et lui fit de l'ombre. Il pesta;

« - Ehh ! Ohhh ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les pousser pour se dégager il reçu un bouquet en pleine figure.

L'objet étant peu lourd et pourtant il tomba à la renverse et fut obliger de se rasseoir sur le banc derrière lui.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant le groupe de filles pousser des soupirs de découragement en chœur tout en s'éloignant.

Il baissa la tête et ramassa le bouquet de fleurs. Il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures puis approcha son nez des fleurs dont l'odeur lui plaisait.

Une ombre se faufila derrière lui, détachant sa queue de cheval laissant à ses cheveux le soin de tracer leur propre route sous la direction du vent.

Une tête apparut à côté de son épaule et il entendit soudain la voix chaude de Roy se répandre dans toute son âme;

« - C'est un présage, murmura t-il à son oreille »

Edward se sentit rougir et tourna sa tête vers Roy. Celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres en l'embrassant avidement. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en rigolant chaleureusement.

Le blondinet lui tapa l'épaule puis lui donna le bouquet;

« - Un présage, mon cul ! »

Il croisa les bras et fit la moue.

Roy repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

« - Justement, fait bien gaffe à tes fesses... récita t-il d'une voix mielleuse. »

Edward devint cramoisi et n'osa pas tourner son regard vers le Généralissime. Il se leva et tapa de nouveau l'épaule de Roy, celui-ci déjà partit dans un fou rire;

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, riposta Edward, arrêtez de rire ! »

Il recroisait les bras et tenta de se concentré sur Alphonse et Winry qui à présent lui faisait des signes de la main. Roy se leva aussi et lui donna une tape sur les fesses;

« - Arrête de nier, je suis sûr que t'a envie de moi ! »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Roy s'éloigna vers Alphonse et Winry pour les félicités tendit que le couple marié riait de la scène.

L'ainé Elric d'abord les regarda d'un air vexé puis tout en repensant à ce que Roy lui avait dit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Surpris par le regard de l'alchimiste de flamme, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa;

« - J'avais raison... »

Edward ne démenti pas, et savoura le baiser sans gêne, même devant Alphonse et Winry.

Il enlaça ensuite son amant, et il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille;

« - Et si on leur volait leur nuit de noce ? Murmura Edward. »

Il entendit Roy rire chaleureusement, et il se sentit soulevé du sol.

Le corbeau de flamme l'emporta dans ses bras;

« - Je suis d'accord. »


End file.
